


Evermore

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angry Kylo Ren, Beast Kylo Ren, Beauty Poe Dameron, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Eventual Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Eventual Romance, Evil Snoke, Horror, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Prince Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Repressed Memories, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo Ren is a prince cursed to be a beast, and Poe Dameron is the man who could potentially break the spell.





	1. Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for suggesting a plot element that comes up in this fic.

Chandrila village. That was where Poe had lived for quite a while, actually. Ever since he was a child. Kes Dameron had moved there after his wife’s death, and now they lived there. 

Even emerging from his house, Poe found that the morning was relatively quiet. Chandrila hadn’t really woken up yet. He was on his way to return a book to the bookshop. Right now, it was relatively peaceful, until —

Poe smiled a bit even as he saw the others emerging from their houses. That was their cue, he supposed. Their cue to emerge. 

There went the baker. There was Garret Palpatine, who was currently searching through his pottery cart. Poe stopped and smiled even as Garret looked up. “Good morning, Poe!” he said. 

“Good morning,” Poe said. “You looking for something?”

”I am,” said the potter. “Problem is, I can’t remember what.”

”Maybe I could help you with that,” Poe said. 

“You’re very kind. But...I really have no idea what it is.” A beat. “Where are you off to?”

”I’m returning a book to Maz. It’s about a group of sailors looking for a Star Forge.”

Garret nodded. “Take care!”

Poe proceeded to the bookshop. Around him, the others were talking, chatting about various things — getting the eggs, things like that. Nothing new for this provincial town. Not really. Poe at times wanted to go off and see the world — maybe go sailing, like the people in his stories. Or be a knight. Anything, really. There were times when Poe felt trapped, and books (books and riding) were just about his only escapes. 

Maz was already polishing up the books when Poe entered. “Poe Dameron!” she said, in the sort of voice that suggested neverending amounts of enthusiasm. 

Poe waved. “Hey, Maz.”

”Where did you run off to this week?” Maz said. 

“All across the world, Maz. I didn’t want to come back.”

Maz laughed. “Such is the power of books, isn’t it?”

”Yes.” Poe smiled. “So, any new books?”

”As a matter of fact, I do. The sequel to your sailor tale.” Maz smiled. “May it be as engaging as your previous one.”

Poe grinned. “Thank you so much!”

He left the bookshop, book in hand, and it was while walking about town that he bumped into Hux. Poe was surprised to see that Hux wasn’t backed up by his friend slash lackey Mitaka this time, because gods willing, it always seemed that way. 

“Good morning, Poe!” Hux said. “Wonderful book you have there.”

“Have you read it?” Poe said. 

“Well, not that one,” Hux said. “But you know, books.” He held out a bouquet of flowers, which Poe had to admit were nice. “For your dinner table. Shall I be joining you this evening?”

”Not tonight,” Poe said. 

“Busy?”

”Not really.” 

Poe walked back home then. He thought he heard Mitaka and Hux talking. It wouldn’t be the last time Hux tried to win him over, of course, Poe knew that much. 

Hux was one of the most renowned men if not the most renowned man in the village. A war hero, a hunter...it was one of those instances where people would think that Poe would be a fool to refuse his affections. The truth was, Hux was insufferable. And a bully. And honestly, not as important as he thought he was. There was definitely that. Poe headed into the cottage, where his father was working on a new invention for the fair. 

He helped his father with his latest invention, and it was later that Kes Dameron loaded his things into the cart with their horse, Obsidian. Kes turned to Poe. “Honestly, this is going to be a breakthrough for all of us. This fair. It’s going to be amazing.”

Poe beamed. “You’re going to be extraordinary.”

”I hope.” 

***

It was the next day that Obsidian came back. Poe had just yesterday, after Hux had essentially cornered him asking him to marry him, had to ward off Hux again, and was already hoping that Hux wouldn’t be around the corner somehow. 

There was no sign of his father. Poe looked at Obsidian in worry. “Where’s Papa?"

They headed off, and it was in the forest that Poe saw the broken music boxes, the broken inventions. It looked like they had fallen from the cart in some sort of panic. Poe couldn’t gather them in the sack, so he took a tree branch that had fallen and prepared it as a weapon. 

It was a pitiful weapon, without a doubt, but in the end Poe knew it was better than nothing. 

He continued into the castle. Across from him, he thought he heard voices. “Look, Han. A man. A pretty handsome man too.”

”Of course it’s a man. I lost my hands, not my eyes.”

”But what if he’s the one? The one who will break the spell?”

”Who said that?” Poe said. “Who’s there?” 

When he moved forward, he only saw a clock and a candelabra. At least the candelabra would come in handy. 

He continued up the stairs, and it was there that he heard the cough. He followed it, only to find his father in the jail cell. 

“Papa!” Poe said. 

“Poe! How did you find me?”

”Your hands are ice. Come on; let’s get you home.”

”You’ve got to get out of here,” Kes said. “Before he finds you.”

”He?” Poe said. 

A roar echoed throughout the castle. Poe grabbed his club, but met thin air instead. 

“Who’s there?” Poe said. “Who are you?”

Silence. Then the voice practically growled, “Who are you?”

”I’ve come for my father,” Poe said. 

“Your father is a trespasser.”

”He got stuck at the wrong place at the wrong time," Poe said. “It’s not his fault.”

”Then he shouldn’t have trespassed here!”

”He’s sick!” By now, Poe was frustrated. “Please, I’ll do anything!”

Silence. Whoever was speaking, they seemed deep in thought. Then, “You would take his place?”

”Poe,” his father said. “Don’t — ’’

”If I did,” Poe said, “Would you let him go?”

”Yes. But you must promise to stay in this place forever.”

Losing his freedom vs. his father losing his...Poe couldn’t bear to even think about it. But he had to. To save his father...

”Why don’t you come into the light?” Poe said. “Unless you want to keep lurking in the shadows scaring me like that.”

The figure did, and it was then that Poe saw him. An impossibly tall figure, furry and horned, with massive fangs, seeming like a bizarre mash-up of different animals. Poe couldn’t say that he had seen anything like it in his life. 

The eyes were the only things about this creature that seemed even remotely human. Eyes that seemed...familiar...

Poe gripped his head. Already, strange images were flashing through it. The last thing he saw before all went black was the monster looming over him. 


	2. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe comes to after he faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Poe came to, someone was dabbing his head with a washcloth and offering him water from a teacup — Poe didn’t know why a teacup of all things, but he supposed that this day was getting weirder by the minute. 

The beast was standing over him, and despite himself, Poe couldn’t help but look into his eyes. Terribly expressive brown eyes, he couldn’t help but realize. 

“Why...” Poe coughed. “Why am I drinking water out of a teacup?”

”If that’s the best question you have,” said the beast, “You’re lucky. The way you fainted...”

”I fainted?” Poe felt heat rush to his cheeks. 

“You did.” A gruffer voice, not the Beast’s. “According to Ben, at least.” A clock hopped over towards Poe even as he spoke. Poe squinted at it; apparently, clocks could talk.

The Beast grumbled a little at being called “Ben”, but didn’t lash out at the clock. 

“Your name’s Ben?” Poe said. 

“He thinks it’s all right,” said the Beast, and Poe noticed he had a very pleasant voice, almost musical, when he wasn’t snarling. “You, however, will call me Kylo Ren. Ben is a dead name.” 

Poe swore he heard the clock snort — could clocks snort? — and said, “Right. Kylo Ren — can I call you Kylo?”

”That is sufficient.”

”Right. Where’s my father?”

”Out of the castle,” said Kylo. “And truthfully, good riddance to that.”

”That’s my father you’re talking about.”

”A trespasser is a trespasser is a trespasser,” Kylo said. “He’s fortunate that I let him go.”

Poe sighed. “He probably was tired and cold — ’’

"Yes. And my...fellow residents, who lack common sense, decided to make him feel at home.”

Silence. The clock spoke up. “Trust me, I had nothing to do with it.”

”I believe you.”

”They were probably trying to be hospitable,” said Poe. “No harm in that.”

“This is my home.”

”You didn’t have to lock him up.”

Silence. Kylo seemed to be thinking about what to say next. Then, “When you’re well, we’ll have dinner together.”

”You...” Poe scoffed. “You imprisoned me and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane?”

Silence. Then, “Perhaps you’ll find that I’m not as awful as I appear.”

”I doubt that,” Poe said. 

There seemed to be a brief glimmer of hurt in those too-expressive brown eyes before Kylo walked away. Down the hall, Poe swore he heard the sound of something being slashed, maybe curtains or something. Then one of the objects, a wardrobe, hopped over to Poe. “He’s not as bad as he appears.”

”I doubt that.”

”He is,” said the wardrobe. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
